kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Popularity polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump periodically polls the popularity of Kuroko no Basuke characters and publishes the results. The first poll was first published in chapter 71, and later on the final pages of volume 10. The second poll was published in chapter 121, so the contest ran until June 13th. The results of the third and current poll were published in chapter 254. Additionally, a quotes poll was also held as the results were announced at Chapter 168, May 28. 1st poll #'Tetsuya Kuroko' (2626 votes) #'Shintarō Midorima' (1478 votes) #'Taiga Kagami' (1116 votes) #'Ryōta Kise' (1065 votes) #'Shun Izuki' (955 votes) #Daiki Aomine (710 votes) #Kazunari Takao (684 votes) #Junpei Hyūga (669 votes) #Riko Aida (561 votes) #Shinji Koganei (525 votes) #Rinnosuke Mitobe (519 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (508 votes) #Teppei Kiyoshi (390 votes) #Ryō Sakurai (363 votes) #Tadatoshi Fujimaki (352 votes) #Satsuki Momoi (345 votes) #Shoichi Imayoshi (288 votes) #Kōsuke Wakamatsu (258 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (227 votes) #Ryūhei Kasuga (224 votes) #Satoshi Tsuchida (168 votes) #Tomoki Tsugawa (82 votes) #Tsutomu Iwamura (82 votes) #Kōki Furihata (79 votes) #Taisuke Ōtsubo (78 votes) #Papa Mbaye Siki (64 votes) #Shinsuke Kimura (52 votes) #Masaaki Nakatani (39 votes) #Seijūrō Akashi (26 votes) #Kenji Takeda (21 votes) Midorima's specially-made rolling pencil (21 votes) 2nd poll #'Tetsuya Kuroko' (2242 votes) #'Ryōta Kise' (1309 votes) #'Teppei Kiyoshi' (1097 votes) #'Taiga Kagami' (1036 votes) #'Daiki Aomine' (1021 votes) #Shintarō Midorima (936 votes) #Shun Izuki (618 votes) #Atsushi Murasakibara (573 votes) #Junpei Hyūga (562 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (460 votes) #Riko Aida (453 votes) #Kazunari Takao (443 votes) #Satsuki Momoi (362 votes) #Makoto Hanamiya (345 votes) #Tetsuya #2 (323 votes) #Tadatoshi Fujimaki (270 votes) #Tatsuya Himuro (267 votes) #Seijūrō Akashi (263 votes) #Rinnosuke Mitobe (227 votes) #Shinji Koganei (224 votes) #Shoichi Imayoshi (172 votes) #Ryō Sakurai (157 votes) #Kōsuke Wakamatsu (122 votes) #Yoshitaka Moriyama (117 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (114 votes) 3rd poll The third popularity poll's results were announced at Chapter 254. #Seijūrō Akashi (6276 votes) #Tetsuya Kuroko (3505 votes) #Kazunari Takao (2539 votes) #Ryōta Kise (2392 votes) #Taiga Kagami (2288 votes) #Shintarō Midorima (1983 votes) #Daiki Aomine (1670 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (1472 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (1451 votes) #Makoto Hanamiya (1223 votes) From 11 to 100 Quotes poll #'"Don't you dare ruin our senpai's... Everyone's dreams!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"I will quit admiring you."' (Kise refering to Aomine - in order to copy Aomine's style) ~ Ryōta Kise #'"We will win now!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"Therefore I will never give up!"' ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #'"To protect everyone, that's why I came back!"' ~ Teppei Kiyoshi #"The only one who can beat me, is me!" ~ Daiki Aomine #"My limits.... I passed them long ago!" ~ Shintarō Midorima #"If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are!" ~ Seijūrō Akashi #"I am a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates due to the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." ~ Tetsuya Kuroko #"I am not that kind of adult that uses excuses to surppress my instinct to play basketball." ~ Ryōta Kise #"It's not "want", we will become number 1!" ~ Taiga Kagami Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll A poll to decide the opponents of the Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi. Guard (vs. Kuroko) #'Seijūrō Akashi' #Kazunari Takao #Shintarō Midorima #Tatsuya Himuro #Yukio Kasamatsu Forward (vs. Kagami) #'Daiki Aomine' #Ryōta Kise #Kiyoshi Miyaji #Chihiro Mayuzumi #Shōgo Haizaki Center (vs. Kiyoshi) #'Atsushi Murasakibara' #Kōsuke Wakamatsu #Eikichi Nebuya #Papa Mbaye Siki #Taisuke Ōtsubo KUROFES Polls Point Guard Award #'Seijūrō Akashi' (6629 votes) #'Kazunari Takao' (5828 votes) #Shun Izuki (4874 votes) #Yukio Kasamatsu (4334 votes) #Makoto Hanamiya (2710 votes) #Kensuke Fukui (2081 votes) #Shoichi Imayoshi (1834 votes) #Kōki Furihata (1404 votes) #Ryūhei Kasuga (193 votes) #Hideki Ishida (28 votes) #Keisuke Kobayashi (11 votes) #Kazuki Tōyama (1 votes) Shooting Guard Award #'Shintarō Midorima' (9436 votes) #'Tatsuya Himuro' (6391 votes) #Junpei Hyūga (4397 votes) #Yoshitaka Moriyama (4199 votes) #Reo Mibuchi (2597 votes) #Ryō Sakurai (2017 votes) #Hiroshi Yamazaki (528 votes) #Shinya Nakamura (239 votes) #Tomoki Tsugawa (11 votes) #Kazuhiro Mochizuki (3 votes) #Yōhei Kawase (2 votes) Small Forward Award #'Ryōta Kise' (9231 votes) #'Shūzō Nijimura' (5567 votes) #Kiyoshi Miyaji (4916 votes) #Shinji Koganei (2003 votes) #Shigehiro Ogiwara (1894 votes) #Wei Liu (1792 votes) #Kotarō Hayama 1240 votes) #Shōgo Haizaki (951 votes) #Yoshinori Susa (899 votes) #Kōjirō Furuhashi (557 votes) #Kōichi Kawahara (154 votes) #Kenjirō Sakamoto (43 votes) #Hiroshi Sakuma (2 votes) Power Forward Award #'Taiga Kagami' (8563 votes) #'Daiki Aomine' (8055 votes) #Chihiro Mayuzumi (5669 votes) #Kenichi Okamura (2710 votes) #Mitsuhiro Hayakawa (1780 votes) #Shinsuke Kimura (1487 votes) #Kazuya Hara (748 votes) #Satoshi Tsuchida (544 votes) #Yoshikasu Ōmurō (8 votes) #Masahiro Tsubuku (4 votes) #Tomoya Inoue (3 votes) Center Award #'Atsushi Murasakibara' (12077 votes) #'Teppei Kiyoshi' (6723 votes) #Rinnosuke Mitobe (2746 votes) #Taisuke Ōtsubo (2443 votes) #Kōsuke Wakamatsu (2360 votes) #Kōji Kobori (2258 votes) #Eikichi Nebuya (803 votes) #Kentarō Seto (562 votes) #Hiroshi Fukuda (309 votes) #Daisuke Narumi (20 votes) #Tsutomu Iwamura (18 votes) #Papa Mbaye Siki (12 votes) #Itsuki Matsumoto (10 votes) Coach Award #'Riko Aida' (7330 votes) #'Satsuki Momoi' (5064 votes) #Masako Araki (4167 votes) #Alexandra Garcia (3299 votes) #Masaaki Nakatani (2573 votes) #Genta Takeuchi (2302 votes) #Kagetora Aida (1044 votes) #Katsunori Harasawa (713 votes) #Kōzō Shirogane (483 votes) #Eiji Shirogane (456 votes) #Shōta Higuchi (38 votes) #Naoto Sanada (32 votes) #Kenji Takeda (10 votes) #Yukinori Matsumoto (4 votes) #Takuo Satō (4 votes) #Daigo Matsuoka (3 votes) #Kōji Hiraiwa (1 vote) The GLEAM Award (Kuroko's Light) # Taiga Kagami (11476 votes) # Daiki Aomine (4274 votes) # Ryōta Kise (3065 votes) # Tetsuya #2 (1588 votes) # Seijūrō Akashi (1499 votes) # Shigehiro Ogiwara (1226 votes) # Kazunari Takao (995 votes) # Satsuki Momoi (722 votes) # Atsushi Murasakibara (644 votes) # Chihiro Mayuzumi (632 votes) # Shintarō Midorima (391 votes) # Shun Izuki (353 votes) # Tadatoshi Fujimaki (337 votes) # Makoto Hanamiya (258 votes) # Kōki Furihata (216 votes) # Teppei Kiyoshi (177 votes) # Tatsuya Himuro (138 votes) # Yukio Kasamatsu (97 votes) # Shoichi Imayoshi (82 votes) # Shūzō Nijimura (74 votes) Best Pair Award # Shintarō Midorima & Kazunari Takao (4722 votes) # Tatsuya Himuro & Atsushi Murasakibara (2854 votes) # Yukio Kasamatsu & Ryōta Kise (2845 votes) # Taiga Kagami & Daiki Aomine (1888 votes) # Junpei Hyūga & Teppei Kiyoshi (1465 votes) # Seijūrō Akashi & Chihiro Mayuzumi (1130 votes) # Ryōta Kise & Daiki Aomine (1130 votes) # Shoichi Imayoshi & Makoto Hanamiya (842 votes) # Daiki Aomine & Satsuki Momoi (631 votes) # Seijūrō Akashi & Shintarō Midorima (593 votes) # Shun Izuki & Junpei Hyūga (578 votes) # Seijūrō Akashi & Atsushi Murasakibara (576 votes) # Seijūrō Akashi & Shūzō Nijimura (554 votes) # Tatsuya Himuro & Taiga Kagami (529 votes) # Shinji Koganei & Rinnosuke Mitobe (502 votes) # Shōgo Haizaki & Shūzō Nijimura (367 votes) # Junpei Hyūga & Riko Aida (327 votes) # Taiga Kagami & Tetsuya #2 (258 votes) # Riko Aida & Satsuki Momoi (220 votes) # Kōki Furihata & Seijūrō Akashi (203 votes) Best Team Award # Seirin High (7483 votes) # Shūtoku High (4754 votes) # Kaijō High (4533 votes) # Teikō Junior High (4201 votes) # Rakuzan High (3458 votes) # Yōsen High (2141 votes) # Tōō Academy (1716 votes) # Kirisaki Daīchi High (1136 votes) # Seihō High (73 votes) # Fukuda Sōgō Academy (49 votes) Navigation it:Sondaggi ufficiali sulla popolarità dei personaggi pl:Sondaże popularności Category:Kuroko no Basuke